A Sad Day
by hammyisstuff
Summary: Kirito is Thrown into a personal war, will he come out alive with his friends and family or will he die trying. First fanfic. Disclaimer I don't own sword art online or its content. Please Rate and Review!
1. A Sad Day Begins

A/N Hey just before you start reading please rate and review. Also requests are taken! :)

Disclaimer I don't own sword art online or its content! Sadly...

It was a fun and warm day as Kazuto had returned from his "date" if you could call it that, Kazuto happily walked through the house. As he hopped his way to the kitchen, the phone rang. It was Asuna but what was it that needed to be said after them just talking for almost three hours? As he picked up the phone he heard a sad almost crying voice come from the phone. Kazuto had managed to recover from his shock of this voice,realizing it was Asunas.

"Whats wrong?" Kazuto managed from his throat,"How could you!" Asuna almost screamed through the phone."Do what?!" A confused Kazuto o asked,"How c-could y-y-you kiss Lisbeth!" Asuna said both angrily and sadly. Kazuto was so shocked by this accusation that he almost dropped the phone, and that's when the call ended

A hour later and Kazuto still wondered why Asuna thought that, he pondered his mind wondering to his memory and Remembered that she did say that he kissed lisbeth.

Meanwhile at Asunas home-

"Okay what happened between you and Kazuto, this time tell me everything." Said Asunas father, Although he heard about what happened he couldn't belive it not a single word. He knew Kazuto well and far good enough to know that Kazuto would never have done this to his daughter, but being a father he had to check every possibility and make sure no one hurt her. Asuna gained the willpower to start speaking again and hoped that this could help her dad,"I g-got a email from one of my o-old friends S-silca and I-I went to open it..." Asuna broke down into tears again, trying to stop but couldn't.

A few tissues later-

"And then I...I-I saw a picture of Kazuto and Lisbeth kissing!" Said a weeping Asuna. "Do you think it could be fake?" Said Shouzou patting Asunas back allowing her to cry a small river down his back."But it looks too real!" Asuna quietly said, "how about we get Kazuto to look at it and try to do whatever it takes to show you its fake Hmm?" Her father gently asked. "Okay.." She thought that maybe just maybe it was fake.

At Kazuto Home-

"Rrriing Rrriing" The phone could be heard through out Kazuto house but no one answered, Kazuto had sealed himself away in his room a half hour ago sitting in there alone and that's how he felt all alone. "Knock Knock" Came from Kazutos door and as much as he regretted going to the door he knew he had to. He opened the door, seeing a certain Sugaha looking at him with either a disappointed or sad face. She handed him the phone and walked away with a single tear hitting the wood floor, he forced himself to bring the phone to his ear and that's when a different voice had started talk.

"Ah hello Kazuto!" Said a suspicious Shouzou "I know that your surprised by this call so I will make this short,We would like to have you come over and show that the picture is a fake." He said quietly. "I will" Kazuto said "I don't know if I should ask but how is Asuna doing?" Kazuto said hesitantly "She's not to happy but she can pull through,we will see you then" Soon after the phone was ended.

At Asunas house-

"Ding Dong" The sound of the doorbell had rung throughout the entire house. "Ah welcome come in!" Said a cheerful Shouzou, Kazuto walked in and quietly took off his shoes."Uh.." Said a nervous Kazuto. "Oh I forgot to tell you that you will be doing all the work in Asunas room" Said Shouzou as he left to the kitchen. Kazuto slowly and nervously walked up the wood stairs.

he opened up Asunas door slightly he asked if he could come in and received permission by a small quiet yes. "Hi" Kazuto managed to say. He looked at Asuna and gasped at what he saw, Her hair was messy and she had dark bags under her eyes. "I'm sorry" Kazuto said honestly, he knew he meant."I can't forgive you till I know its fake."Said a harsh Asuna with a grumbled voice. Kazuto pulled out a chair and pulled up the image then proceeded to check all the coding belonging to the picture he ended up finding all the improper codes and destroying them. What he saw after made him shed a tear,It was him and Asuna along with Yui all standing by a tree taking a screen shot in game.

Asuna picked herself up and saw this picture and hugged Kazuto tight while crying. "I-I'm..Sorry!" Asuna said through tears "I-I'm a horrible person" said Asuna. "No" said Kazuto "Your not a horrible person, your amazing,beautiful and kind to everyone" He said "And most of all I love you" He said. Kazuto looked her in the eyes and kissed her passionately. They pulled away smiling. No one said anything but they both knew that it was okay. They were embraced in each others arms. They both sat in Kazutos chair and slept through a good chunk of the day.

Asuna woke up earlier then Kazuto and decided to get up to make some "Dinner." She tried to move and realized that something felt weird she looked down and saw a certain someone's hand on her breast. Not that it was on purpose she knew that. She took his hand off her peach colored shirt and put it back on his knee.

A Half hour later Kazuto woke and saw that Asuna was missing from his lap so he hopped up and jogged lightly down the stairs. He saw a glorious sandwich on the table followed by a beautiful Asuna."hey!" Said Asuna, Kazuto sat in his seat he was eating his favorite food with his lovely girlfriend. He loved his life, yes he had to fight for everything he had but that means that he earned what he had and he was happy he could live this life.

After Kirito ate, kissed Asuna, and was about to leave he made sure to stick a note to the front door of the home. He finally left and walked down the pavement, looking at the darkish blue sky. He sighed happily knowing that he was happy and wanted it to stay that way.

He was happy, then he finally saw his house and his door. He walked up to the door and opened it. "Sugaha! Sis I'm home." Said Kazuto closing the door behind him and he took off his shoes quietly. _I'll check on her later_ thought Kazuto, he went to the glass table and grabbed the remote. He turned the TV and was shocked. What he saw made him drop the remote and pass out in seconds.

-—-—-—-

A/N Hey Hammy here I sure hope you guys enjoyed this. If I get five reviews I will make another story I honestly enjoyed writing this story so I wanna continue to do this. I know that I will get support for these stories.I'm not that good at writing so please review and Rate. Also PM me If you wanna request stuff

-Hammy


	2. The Hunt Begins

A/N Yay I updated the story! I made it darker so those who can't take death and/or swearing I suggest you leave. I own nothing except the plot and villains Everything else is completely and utterly not mine ;(

* * *

"Tekato I thought we were going let the kid be since The Sao incident!" Said a rather loud man, that same loud man turned to another man who quietly said "It had to happen he will be my fool for now and forever if he wants-"

* * *

Kazutos House-

Kazuto knew danger all to well, he had beat danger again and again but this time...he was unsure. He was unsure about so much, like whether his girlfriend was still alive after it happened.

Kazuto shuffled around the room, the thing that he saw on the TV replaying in his head over and over. Bam! The sound of the explosion and the sight it caused. Still glued to his eyes.

Why did something like this have to happen. Kazuto sighed sadly he had to face that Asuna is good as dead now.

He looked at the glass table and saw all the shards of glass that were there because he had fainted and fell onto it.

He remembered that he was going to check on Sugaha. He thought for sure that she was here because he wasn't on the floor when he woke up.

Kazuto hopped up the stairs. He quickly opened Suguhas door and he didn't see his beloved sister. But a horrible mess around the room, he saw blood patches around the room, her desk flipped over and a bullet casing along with a note.

He picked up the note and read, _Hello Kazuto or should I call you Kirito, how are you enjoying this fun-filled party? I know I am. Don't worry about you sister she's alright except the long cut on her arm but that can be fixed. However Asuna's probably dead, I can't be sorry she was a annoying bitch anyways. If you can find me then I'll give you your sister. Now have fun finding me._

 _-T_

Kazuto saw a slightly damp spot on the page and knew it was Suguhas tear. "Damn it!" Said Kazuto. _Why do I get this, why I'm I dragged through hell and back,No I will find her for my friends and my family._ He thought.

After thinking in his sisters room he left and ran as fast as he could to get there, to her home.

When he got to home, he nearly gave up hope right then and there. He saw her entire house in crumbles, he saw everything gone and he knew that people would question him being there.

Police along with fireman were looking around and trying to investigate the wrecked home making sure everything was good.

Luckily for him it was still dark, he nearly crawled across the premise. He looked around, seeing no sign life other then the emergency services.

He walked over to a darker spot of a bush to hide, but was surprised by another presence.

He felt a knife hold against his neck. It was cold and sharp, "its all your fault you tried to kill us all." Said Kyouko.

Kirito had stood still, he didn't know what to do. If he moved so did the blade, so he was out of options.

"Why, why would you do this. She was dating you and you went and fucked us all up..Because your just a sick and sadistic Bastard!" Said Kyouko, she stood there with the knife shaking in her hands.

"Yuuki Kyouko Don't you freaking dare!" Said Shouzou, he too was shaking. But this time he had a pistol shaking in his hands.

"I will not allow such betrayal to our family, especially from a pathetic middle-class piece of shit!" Said Kyouko. "I can't let him live he killed her. He killed Our daughter He killed Asuna." Said Kyouko.

"She's alive Kyouko, She's hasn't been killed." Said Shouzou.

"One chance and One chance Kyouko. That's all I'm giving you!" Said Shouzou not giving even a tiny peace of mercy in his voice.

Kyouko let the knife leave her hand and hit the ground. Kirito could tell she was broken and if not then she was close to it.

"Mom its alright." Said another voice. Everyone looked behind and saw a certain Asuna. "Kyouko I told you. You should've believed me from the start." Said Shouzou.

Like the family they were, they all got close and hugged each other. Kirito saw another note on a tree not too far so he decided that he would leave them be.

He walked up to the tree and grabbed the note. He looked around to make sure no one else around and then started to read it.

 _Hello Kirito, I know your angry in fact I know how you feel. Where everything is falling down on you and yet you can't do anything to stop it from happening. You lied to yourself and everyone you loved. For comfort, how saddenin_ _g. I will make your world fall on you. I will ruin you and everything you have own._

 _-T_

Kirito fell to the ground holding the note his hand. He was on his knees seeing only a despair filled sky. He looked back to the ground and started to cry silently, unable to stop himself.

* * *

"Tekato this is starting to get out of hand." Said a man shrouded in darkness. "I honestly don't care what you think Kao, your weak just like your brother" said Tekato. Tekato had to make sure that everyone could hold them self together. He got up from his chair and walked to Kao, who had been standing there for some time.

"Your weak Kao both mentally and physically." Said Tekato as he grabbed Kao by his neck and choked him. Then before he killed Kao he threw him to the ground.

As Kao tried to get up he was hit back down by Tekatos cane. "Owww." Said Kao while rubbing his knee. "Pathetic absolutely pathetic." Said Tekato

"I can't believe you even are alive after what they did to you." Said Kao. "I didn't live I survived." Said a calm Tekato.

* * *

"Kazuto-Kun... I'm sorry..." Said Asuna. "I'm sorry that I let my mother do that, I wish I came earlier." She continued while standing there by Kazuto.

As Kazuto rose from the ground he look to Asuna and nodded. _You started a war that I won't let you win T._ Thought Kazuto as he stood still looking at the destroyed home.

* * *

A/N so how did you guys like it? I updated it because I got a very heart warming review so keep it up guys! By the way before you ask i will make a chirstmas chapter but it won't be light hearted. Please Rate and Review I always appreciate it.


	3. Nightmares

A/N hey guys I just wanted you guys to know this is NOT a chirstmas piece, either the next chapter or the one after will be a chirstmas piece so don't worry. I own nothing except the plot and the villains. Please rate and review.

* * *

Kazuto stood there, looking in to the amber sky. He sighed, it wasn't going so easily as he wanted but it could be going so much more worse. Bam! Kazuto quickly twitched his head to the general area of where the sound had came from.

"DAD! NO!" Yelled a voice. Kazuto ran and ran only hoping everyone was alright. "Ha ha ha HaHaHa HA!" Kazuto looked to see where the laughing came from and saw Kyouko laughing, while on her knees.

Kazuto wasn't able to stand all this madness for too much longer, everything was wearing down on him but he knew it could be much worse.

"DAD Come on, Come on Dad Come on!" Yelled Asuna with tears rolling down her face. "Come on Dad don't give up." Continued Asuna.

"Asuna...Handle your mother..Kazuto can help me.." Said Her father. "Dad I can't leave you-" "Do it.. Asuna" Said her father.

Asuna got and walked to her mother slowly, her face covered in both tears and some of her fathers blood. "Mom...You went to far, you pushed the boundaries and then broke them as you tried to kill to your husband.. My father." Asuna said quietly with full determination into it.

"Ha Child has your father and the stupid shit bucket boyfriend convinced you that I did something I didn't?" Said Kyouko. "I mean honestly you're too easy to lie to, now your going to kill your mother over a lie...That you believed!" Kyouko yelled as she ran to her daughter with a knife in her hand.

"Shouzou I have to help Asuna..I have to." Kazuto said looking Shouzou in the eye. "I can't let you kid, I just can't. Its her fight and hers only." Said Shouzou while laying his back on a rock.

"Its a confrontation that she has to do by herself.." He continued "Its better without you in the mix. Don't worry she won't kill her mother, even for this." Said Shouzou. Kazuto nodded and stood up and looked around. Looking at the greenish forest that was now in front of him. "You're going to break too you know." Said Shouzou.

* * *

Tekato looked to his book and read a few words before Kao spoke up. "Tekato why are you going after Kazuto, why do all this for one kid. One Fuckin' kid." Said Kao sitting in a old spruce chair. "If I told you..It would scare you and because he's done to much to go unpunished." Tekato said as he rose from his own chair and went to grab a Tea. "No good deed goes unpunished."

* * *

Asuna tried to stop her mothers attack, but no matter what she wouldn't hold up for much longer. "Ah!" Screamed Asuna as she felt a cold metal object stab her leg, the cut a part of her arm. "Asuna...you're weak and pathetic. I would've loved you more then you would've ever imagined but you went and as usual messed up..You're another sack of weak shit in this world!" Yelled Asunas crazed mother.

Asuna dodged the knife and quickly grabbed her mothers hand then proceeded to disarm her. "Oh honey your gonna have to try harder then that." Said Kyouko with a smile that could make anyone shiver. Her mother quickly pulled her hand out and grabbed Asunas throat. _She's trying to kill me, my own mother is trying to kill me. Maybe I am that weak and horrible._ Thought Asuna as she continued to be choked.

Asuna tried to grab the knife but her mother stopped her and pinned her knee on her wrist. Asuna had saw a small advantage but needed to time it right or else...

"Geez Asuna I am sadly disappointed again..How disappointing. I guess I can expect it though since you were a failure." Said Kyouko while leaning on Asunas wrist just a little bit more.

 _Now!_ Thought Asuna as she put all her remaining energy into her arm, Asuna pushed her arm on her mother's wrist. Asunas grip tightened so much that her mother let go just enough that Asuna moved her neck and moved to the left. "How dare you try to escape you stupid foolish brat!" Kyouko said with a horrifying fury.

Kyouko went to grab her daughters neck and successfully did it. Although forgetfully she had let go of her daughters wrist and put both hands onto Asunas neck.

Asuna quickly grabbed the knife and stabbed her mothers thigh. "Ah! How dare you try to resist me you weak bitch!" Screamed her mother falling off her. Asuna grabbed the knife and quickly got up, looking at her mother.

"Mom just stay down, don't move 'Kay?" Said Asuna with kindness in her voice.

Asuna walked over to her father and didn't see Kazuto near by. _Weird_ thought Asuna as she sat by her resting father. "Hey Asuna...Please forgive your mother, she's just broken and doesn't really mean it. Kazuto is waiting for you by the way." Said Shouzou grinning.

"D-dad I-its n-n-not like that" said Asuna while being flustered and embarrassed. "I'll be back quick okay dad, if mom comes use this." She said giving him the knife. "Trust me she won't okay, its alright." Said Shouzou.

Asuna got up and started to walk away, the events of how her father got hurt in the first place replaying.

* * *

 _"I-I thought you were dead Asuna, how did you survive?" Said Kyouko. "I was lightly buried by some light wood in my room so I was safe." Said Asuna._

 _"Wow that's still amazing" Said Kyouko. "But I also got you a chirstmas gift, I was going to give it to you to day anyways so." Asunas mother continued. "What is it mom?" Said Asuna._

 _Kyouko backed up and pulled out a pistol, "Don't worry there's only one bullet, so that means you better move unless you wanna go with your father." Said Kyouko. Asuna moved obeying her mother out of fear._

 _"Sorry Shouzou but you're Asunas only chance to redeem herself so I have to hurt you." Said Kyouko as she readied herself. Bam!_

 _This pistol fired and the bullet flied into Shouzous arm. "Aghh!" Shouzou yelled as he hit the ground._

* * *

Asuna finally saw Kazutos figure as she ran but something felt wrong. Then as she saw him, it was like he wasn't even there. He didn't even say hello. "Kazuto-Kun?" Said Asuna she turned him around and saw that he was being held up by a sharp stick that was jabbed in his side. With a note beside the stick that read _Check_ she felt scared. Knowing that something bigger was starting.

This wasn't going to be a really fun chirstmas week and Asuna could already tell.

* * *

A/N hey guys so how did you like it, I really wanted to push my story to a almost scary area but no too scary. I really am enjoying this so don't worry it won't stop yet. By the way i would like to personally Show you guys another fanfic writer because this chapter exists only because they agreed to write there own story. Please check out Toxicgirlfriend. As usual rate and review.

-Hammy.


	4. To Hell

A/N hey guys Hammy once again! I won't be updating for about a week so you'll have to wait. Please send me requests if you want something okay? Please Rate and Review! Also disclaimer I own nothing except the plot and villains

* * *

"Kazuto Kirigaya, a man that has showed me the very power of the human will. Now stands weak and unable to fight back." Said Kayaba. "I can't fight back and you know that Kayaba." Said Kazuto standing there. "No, you know that you can but you choose not too. Now stop them and live again Kirito." Said Kayaba as he walked away.

* * *

Tekato walked to a wall that had a small pistol and smiled. "Kao how do you like to ruin peoples lives? I like to ruin them slowly its so much fun! Like taking there family members and hurting there friends." Said Tekato still smiling. "Tekato the real question would be when can we kill him" Kao said. "No need to kill him when we have his sister instead so, why not kill her?" Said Tekato walking over to Suguha, who was tied to a chair and couldn't move.

"No! Please don't Please!" Yelled Suguha trying to move away. "Kao I can't kill her yet she's to important. It would be ruin the game." Said Tekato

"Would you like to hear why I'm doing this?" Said Tekato rhetorically. "I'll let you go after the story."

"Its simple really your brother had left me to die and he didn't have to do that so I'll return the favor but this time I'll kill him." Said Tekato with full sincerity in his voice.

"I will let you leave, you're boring anyways." Said Tekato, looking into Suguhas eyes.

 _His eyes say something different_ thought Suguha. Tekato untied her and helped her up. He led her outside. "Hey Suguha, don't stay by Kazuto he'll kill you too." Said Tekato before closing the door.

* * *

"Kazuto-Kun!" Yelled Asuna. She looked at Kazuto seeing him wake. "Wait Kazuto don't move." She said. Asuna unbuttoned his shirt and saw a well sized hole in his side, she quickly took some of the bandages that she had with her and started to patch him up.

"Asuna...This is my fault all of it. I caused this." Said Kazuto while looking at Asuna, "I'm so-" Kazuto was cut off abruptly by Asuna kissing him. They continued to kiss for a little while longer, Kazuto put his hand hand on her waist as they kissed.

Asunas lips pulled back after awhile not out of anger or disliking, but out of need for air. "Don't give up yet Kazuto-" Asuna begun "-Don't give up not just yet Kirito." Finished Kayaba.

"Asuna, lets go to my house don't worry we can bring your parents too." Said Kazuto. "But what about..mom?" Asuna asked out of fear. "We can take her to a ward later." He said.

Asuna agreed and went with him to help her parents get up. Kazuto decided that he was going to help her father and that Asuna was to help her mother.

"All in good time Kazuto, all in good time." Said Kayaba walking away and disappearing. Asuna looked to Kazuto and saw his face contorted with anger and pain along with a slight bit of sadness. _I can help him, but he won't let me._ Thought Asuna. _I guess he does deserve a break to since he's been through hell most of the day._ She thought.

As they approached the door of Kazutos house they saw someone else standing there. The person had a long cut on there left arm and looked like a mess. When Kazuto saw who it was he almost dropped Shouzou, "Suguha!" Yelled Kazuto while arriving at his houses door.

"Onii-Chan!" Said Suguha running to help him, "What the hell happened to you?" She exclaimed. Kazuto chuckled lightly at her comment. They walked into the house, seeing how calmly it looked. "Who broke the table?! Suguha yelled angrily at the open space.

Kazuto laid Shouzou on a couch and propped his head on a pillow. He sighed, _today was to much_ he thought. He looked around the living room and walked to the stairs. Kazuto went to his room and laid down on his bed.

"Kazuto Kirigaya!" Yelled Asuna. very much sounding intimidating. Kazuto opended his eyes and saw a fuming Asuna. Kazuto backed into a corner hiding. "How dare you try to nap without me!" She yelled. _This is about me having a nap without her?!_ Thought Kazuto. He mentally face palmed and looked at Asuna who was grinning. "Just kidding Kazuto no need to look so scared." Said Asuna while giggling. She hopped on to his bed and laid down. Kazuto snuggled down beside her and they both slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 _You remember...You remember Kazuto...Don't lie to yourself, you know why he's coming after you...you laid ruins to him and he will do the same to you..._ Kazuto ran down a dark hall, _don't hide from the truth...Kazuto_... Kazuto turned and saw the beast that was whispering to him. _I am the truth...I've found you..._ Kazuto tried to move but couldn't and yelled continually to the beast to leave and get back but it wouldn't listen. _Kazuto I've found you...Kazuto Kazuto Kazuto Kazu-_

* * *

"-to! Are you all right?!" Asked Asuna in a panicked voice "You were tossing and turning, while mumbling something." She said.

"I'm alright, just a nightmare." Kazuto said. Then Asuna said something so horrifying and disturbing he swore that she wasn't as much of an angel as he thought.

* * *

A/N hey guys hammy back! How have you guys been? Sorry this chaps short just i need a break so this probably is the last chap for a bit. Don't worry it'll only be maybe one week till I'm back. I would like to also recommend Toxicgirlfriend to you guys since this chapter has some ideas from Toxicgirlfriend so go check her out! As always Rate and Review! Please!


	5. Old Times

A/N Hey guys! Long times, no see eh? Sorry for not posting another chappy but was wanting to take a break so hopefully you guys forgive me. Please! Anyways enjoy!. I own nothing except the plot and villains.

* * *

Kazuto woke up sweaty and his heart beating fast. He looked at Asuna seeing her walk towards him.

"Kazuto you're weak and I honestly feel sad that I even tried to live my life with you. But I can fix that by killing you." Asuna said with a menacing look in her eyes. She walked up to him with what looked like a kitchen knife and spat another horrible insult to him.

"Asuna come on you're better then this!" Kazuto yelled backing to the corner of his bed. She still continued forward, scaring him still.

When Asuna had reached him, she was about to stab him then she had stopped. "I c-can't do t-th-this, I'm s-s-so weak..." Asuna said as she dropped the knife on the bed and started to break down.

"But I can child." Said another voice. The voice revealed its self as Kyouko.

"M-m-mom why?" Asuna said between sobs.

Instead of Kyouko answering her daughter she instead pulled out a small pistol and fired at Kazuto. Time seemed to slow for Kazuto seeing the bullet start to lodge itself into his arm. He looked at Kyouko and saw the murderous gleam in her eyes as she was about fire again.

* * *

 _Sometimes stories don't end with love and happiness, but instead sadness and despair. Sometimes life doesn't allow love to be happy but a constant state of fights and peace. To some this can work, while with others it can lay ruin to everything they love._

 _To everyone else it destroys them and makes them realise how horrible a relationship can be. This is the burden life carries, the burden that life will dump onto those that love and desire to be loved._

 _Kazuto thought this as he had the memory of Sachi flash in his mind again. He stood up and saw a man on the ground crying. He put a comforting hand onto his back. He stood there comforting the man without words._

* * *

 _Kazuto and the man had when to a store to buy a few items. "What's your name?" Kazuto asked. "The name is Tekato." The man said as he paid for a potion. "Well Tekato my names Kirito and_ _you know what? I think we'll get along great." Kazuto said happily._

 _Kazuto and Tekato laughed and smiled at each other._

* * *

 _"Come on Tekato!" Kazuto said angrily while fighting against his friends guild._

 _"No Laughing Coffin is my family. You don't know what its like Kirito, you don't know!" Tekato yelled back._

 _Kazuto finished off the two Laughing Coffin members that were fighting him. He walked through the battle field and saw Tekatos face once more. He said no words and neither did Tekato as both locked swords and fought._

 _Kazuto slashed at Tekatos arm and leg, but Tekato had landed hits on him too._

 _Kazuto had hit one last time and finished Tekato. He walked away and silently said his last goodbye to Tekato._

 _While in the background a revival item was used..._

* * *

Kazuto woke to a very, very startled Asuna and a rather pissed off looking Suguha.

"Where...Is...He?" Kazuto said getting up off the ground and saw they were still inside his house.

Suguha looked at him like he was insane. Asuna answered him and said that no one knew.

Kazuto remembered where they first met. He grabbed a small key from inside a pole of the glass table. He walked to the stairs and continued to his room. He quickly grabbed a box under his bed and unlocked it. Seeing a old knife he asked to be made to look like one from Sword art online. He grabbed it and its cover.

He almost jumped all the stairs going down and opened the door. He didn't turn his head to see Asuna and His sisters gaze. Kazuto walked outside to a place the looked nearly exact to the place Tekato and him met.

As he approached he saw Tekato sitting by the fountain. _Tekato you went to far, I had to do it and this is what you do to get back at me?"_ Kazuto thought as he approached his old friend.

"Hello Kirito. Quite sad that things went like this Hmm?" Tekato said as he stood looking at Kazuto.

"Goodbye Tekato." Kazuto said pulling out the knife from earlier. Kazuto approached and then felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down and saw a cut. "How?" Kazuto asked looking at his old friend.

"Years of reflex sharpening can do you good." Tekato said as he quickly cut Kazutos cheek.

"I can see that. I cannot believe it boiled down to this." Kazuto said as he finally took the knife and made a large slash on Tekatos leg. He tried to make another hit against Tekato but failed as he blocked.

There were sirens ringing in the background as the old friends fought against one another. Kazuto cursed himself for never doing any physical training . As he locked blades once again with Tekato he realized that if he could stall long enough then maybe just maybe. His thought was interrupted by Tekato making a grunt as he went to stab Kazuto in the stomach.

Kazuto blocked it and pushed the blade, making instead cutting his jacket. The sirens approached closer and Kazuto knew that one move would stall long enough.

He stabbed Tekatos right arm, but was then pushed down by Tekato.

"Kid...you..just don't..die do you?" Tekato asked as he went and started to choke Kazuto. Tekato put more force into the choke and knew that Kazuto was gonna close his eyes soon.

Right before he let Kazuto die he let go and then stabbed him once in the stomach. Kazuto gasped in pain as the blade stabbed him, he felt it leave him just as fast.

Then the sirens arrived to them. Kazuto passed out as he heard a door close.

* * *

A/N wow that was really intense right? I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Once again sorry about not writing but I needed a break so hope you guys are alright. Shout out to my good friend Toxicgirlfriend as she is one of the people that helped me. Go check her she is really talented. See you next chapter. What will happen next? Mwahahaha


	6. Final Game

A/N Hey guys hammy here. Sadly this is the ending chapter but don't worry there will be something's coming to fill the spot. Thanks for coming with me on this great story and I really hope you guys liked it as much as I did writing it. I own nothing except the plot and villains.

* * *

Silence. Beep. Silence. Beep. Kazutos heartbeats made faint sounds on the machine.

"Goodbye...Friend.." Said a rather depressed Shouzou.

"I wish a could have stopped it..I will finish this for you..I won't let you die in vain." He continued.

"You found something to live for. But that wasn't always how it was right? At least you died fighting..my friend. " Shouzou finished with sadness in his voice. He got up from the chair and walked out of the room. He had walked outside and went into his car. Shouzou quietly cried as he realized what his best-friends death meant.

* * *

 _Not many can say that they have fought for something so hard, that they died for it. Even less can say that they have no regrets after death._ Kazuto thought as he could feel himself slowly weakening.

Asuna walked in the room and looked at him. He smiled whole-heartedly at her and watched her sit down.

"Kazuto..Why did you have to do this?.." Asuna asked with tears in her eyes.

"I had to...He tried to destroy our families and...i can't have it." Kazuto said still with a smile.

"But you are going to die because of it! Don't leave me not yet please!" Asuna pleaded.

"Asuna..Some one in the future will give you the answer to this...But for now I'll tell you the first part..A man is stuck in a box and there is only two things left in there for him..A mirror and a table..how does he get out?" As Kazuto finished, his grin fell and his eyelids closed for the last time.

"No! No! Don't leave me please! You can't! Not yet! No! Don't leave me like this!" Asuna yelled as she squeezed his hand hard.

The doctors and nurses walked into the room and helped Asuna out of the room.

* * *

Shouzou walked out of his room and made a rather big decision. He pulled his will out of his pocket and set it down on the kitchen counter.

"I won't let Kazuto down." He said. Shouzou walked to the door and opened it.

* * *

"Kao! When will we get rid of the attention?" Tekato said as he loaded a small revolver. Then he sheathed his knife and again asked for Kao.

"Kao! Come here this-" Tekato was cut off with seeing his friends body hit the floor, with blood pooling around him.

"Who did _this_!" Tekato hissed. Another man walked through the door with a suit on.

"Tekato. I am the deliverer of Kazutos vengeance." Shouzou said as he reveled his hood.

Tekato stood there with his gun in hand. _How could he find us!?_ Tekato thought. Bam! Tekato shot Shouzou once in the side.

"Sorry but can't make the same mistake as last time, can we?" Tekato said.

Shouzou didn't answer instead falling hitting the ground. _I can't help Kazuto. Now I'll die and never fulfill my promise._ Shouzou thought sadly.

Another voice whispered through out the building. _Leave him..Leave the man alone...Its my revenge..not his or yours anymore..._

Tekato looked around to find the source of this voice but had no luck.

* * *

Asuna whispered and hoped that was enough to distract him from the door.

She walked through the front door and stood behind Tekato, waiting for him to turn around.

As he turned around he felt a painful jab to his stomach. He looked up and saw Asuna standing there with a cold gleam in her eyes.

Asuna had learned that vengeance is right and that doing it is for nothing but payback.

"Tekato you killed my husband, you took that away from me and I shall repay the favor by getting rid of you." Asuna said darkly while she stepped closer.

* * *

 _"What movie are we watching Kazuto" Asuna asked._

 _"Invasion of the Disco Muffins!" Kazuto said happily. He walked up to Asuna and kissed her. After he pulled back and they put there heads together. It was just them standing there, peacefully and without a care in the world._

* * *

Asuna stood near Tekato looking at him with a gleam of vengeance in her eyes.

"Tekato give up now, you know you can't run." She said as she walked closer.

Tekato instead ignored her and tried to get his gun but saw that it was gone. _She has it.. How!? I thought I had hid it well on me._ He thought as Asuna aimed the revolver at Tekato.

* * *

 _"Tekato meet Asuna my lovely and sometimes scary girlfriend." Kazuto said as he introduced Tekato to Asuna._

 _"Hey! I hope that we can fight side by side some day!" Asuna said cheerfully as she shook his hand._

* * *

"I guess now we get to fight Tekato." Asuna said as she fired the weapon.

"Ah!" Tekato screamed in pain, he got up off the ground and punched Asuna in the face. But Asuna knew this was going to happen and instead she grabbed his fist. He had fear in his eyes as Asuna started twisting his hand around.

"Please! I'm sorry! Kazuto tried to kill me so this is my revenge!" Tekato pleaded.

"You didn't give mercy when you killed Kazuto." Asuna stated with hate in her voice.

She grabbed the gun and shot him in the chest. He stopped fighting the pain and fell to the ground.

"Just...Kill...Me" Tekato said, hoping she did. He closed his eyes, hoping that he would hear the bang of the gun one last time.

"No. You didn't kill Kazuto quick so I won't let you die quick." She said as she kicked back Tekato.

Tekato closed his eyes and felt himself slowly lose his life. He took his last breath and stopped breathing.

* * *

Asuna help up her father after she bandaged him up. She knew that it was over but life was gonna be hard without Kazuto.

She realized that this really was a Sad Day.

* * *

A/N Hey guys. hammy here and I really hope that this was good enough for you guys. I know that all of you probably enjoyed it but I was worried while writing. Anyways so there will be a Sequel and a Prequel to this story. The Prequel will be based more around Tekato then Kazuto and The Sequel will be based around asuna. So watch out for new content or you might miss it! Anyways thanks for a sticking with me for all of the chapters, I really appreciated it and hope I get a lot of the same positive feed back for my next stories. As always don't forget to Rate and review! Bye-bye!


End file.
